Aquaria Neptunia (Earth-616)
(Later changed to Namora in honor of her cousin) | CurrentAlias = Namora | Aliases = Avenging daughter, The Sea Beauty, The Sea-Woman, Sub-Mariner | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly ; ; Long-time ally of Namor; ; At one time or another was partnered with FBI Agent Jimmy Woo, Sun Girl, Venus, Golden Girl, Hulk | Relatives = Thakorr (grandfather), Korra (grandmother, deceased), Unnamed father, Unnamed mother, Namor (cousin), Talan (husband, deceased), Namorita ("daughter" cloned, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Atlantis, Lemuria; formerly Temple of Atlas, located within a huge concealed cavern beneath San Francisco, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 189 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Feathered wings on her ankles. Pointed Ears. Gills behind her ears. | Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Graduate of Atlantean education system | Origin = Mutant human/Atlantean hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Maritanis | Creators = Jimmy Thompson; | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #82 | HistoryText = Early Life The daughter of an Atlantean man and a surface woman, Aquaria Neptunia was nicknamed "Namora" in honor of her cousin Namor. Born in Maritanis, she later emigrated to Lemuria after Maritanis was destroyed by nuclear weapons. During her early adolescence, Namora moved to the Atlantis Antarctic capital with her father. When she was initially introduced to Namor, the youthful prince of Atlantis did not have any interest in hanging out with a girl. Forced by his mother Princess Fen, Namor took Namora out with him to play with his cousin Byrrah and his friend Meranno. When exploring a sunken submarine, Namor found himself caught in a torpedo tube, and learned a lesson in humility when Namora proved to be the only one with the strength to free him. Thereafter, Namora earned Namor's respect and the two spent much of their early adolescence together. Sometime later, Namora joined Namor and Byrrah on a trip to the surface where they explored the abandoned Antarctic town of "Little America". While exploring one of the cabins, Namora accidentally knocked over a can of kerosene causing a massive fire that threatened to burn her alive. Luckily, Namor rescued her using his unrealized strength. However, soon afterword, Namora and her father soon left Atlantis again. 1940s In 1946, Namora's skin, formerly the typical Atlantean blue, faded to a Caucasian tone, and her father revealed her half-human heritage. In 1947 she and her father were invited back to Atlantis where he held court by her grandfather Lord Thakorr. On the day of Thakorr's birthday a celebration was being held and he called Namor back after a period of exile from his people. Before Namor arrived, a group of mobsters led by Stomp Richards invaded Atlantis, killing many, including Namora's father and injuring Lord Thakorr. When Namor arrived, Namora informed him of what happened and convinced her cousin to allow her to accompany him in getting revenge against Richards and his gang. After the pair put a stop to Richards and his gang, Namora decided to remain on the surface world and learn more about her human heritage, and moved in with Namor's long time companion Betty Dean. One of her earliest surface adventures was when she accompanied Namor to Taboo Island and the pair stopped the Brain from robbing a shipment of Ambergris. Later, she desired to win a silver cup in a surface world competition. This desire led them into a confrontation with a crook calling himself Spectacles whom they stopped from stealing silver cups to melt down into counterfeit silver dollars to sell to a local gallery. The pair got acquainted with an elderly lighthouse keeper named "Father Time" who was an avid stamp collector. One day when going to visit him, they found Father Time murdered and his stamps stolen. Namora assisted Namor in tracking down "Pirate" Fletcher, Father Time's killer, and bring him to justice before he could sell the stamps. When Namor stumbled upon the grisly water pressure tests of Dr. D. Mencha, carried out on destitute women, Namor had Namora pose as one in order to trap Mencha in the act. Namora easily survived the heavy water pressures she was subjected to and the pair eventually captured Mencha and his men, bringing them to justice. Namora then accompanied Namor and Betty Dean to Florida to search for a number of missing women. They soon became prisoners of the horrible burned Sari Tartar a former actress-turned-director who was torturing her actors on camera for her own sick pleasure. Freeing themselves, the trio captured Tartar and her accomplices and turned them over to the authorities. In early 1948, Namora joined Namor is travelling to China to assist their friend Sun Yat, protecting his silk shipments from the American pirate known as the White Flower. Returning to the United States, Namora and Namor protecting a boat race around Viking Island from an attack by the Viking, as well as foiled the Tinfish's bid to rebuild the Nazi Party by murdering his brother and inheriting the family fortune. Next, Namora, Sub-Mariner and Betty Dean to protect a shipment of diamonds from the pirate known as Blackbeard, similarly Namora, Namor and Betty Dean were hired on the government to protected a shipment of gold bullion headed for Central America, stopping a group of hijackers. Later while investigating a series of mysterious fires in the Pacific, Namora and the Sub-Mariner rescued pilots Eric Hodgets and Magda Malone from the pyromaniac named Firebrand. Back in the United States, the pair also helped free Larry Keen from the control of the hypnotist known as Dr. Macabre. Namora likely had an influence on Namor's behaviour over these times as the pair often came to the aid of those less fortunate. They rescued a girl named Josie who was in the clutches of petty crook Bowery Bennie, and later assisted young Ronnie Dowell in rescuing his father, an ex-con, from the Case Importing Company, an organization that was forcing reformed criminals to carry out their shady business dealings, and later helped Jackie Starr help clear her young brothers name when he was framed for the murder of the police office. Namor and Namora next were on the trail of jewel thief Torpedo Turner, chasing him to the colonial themed town of Williamsport, there they uncover a plot by the thieves to convert the jewellery as long lost treasure believed to have been hidden in the town. Returning to the New York City, they shut down blackmailing gossip columnist the Tattler, then later prevented the Trubadore of Terror from murdering all those he accused of stealing the song he wrote. The pair next witness the murder of old sea-salt Billy Glow and assist his daughter in trying to find a lost treasure, clashing with the pirate known as Black Patch. Namora than began having various solo adventures without the aid of her cousin the Sub-Mariner. The first recorded solo adventure found Namora travelling to Mexico where she assisted archaeologist Dr. Webber in convincing the local Mayans that they were being robbed blind by Big Jim Derry. Reuniting with Namor she assisted him in stopping an invasion of the surface world by the undersea people of Mu, clashing with their warlord Karlak. Going solo again, Namora went to Shanghai, China where she nabbed Paul West and a gang of diamond thieves. Returning to the United States, Namora and her cousin were invited to be guests of a wedding party being thrown by the wealthy Nick Gaynor for his friends Kathy and Barry. They uncovered a plot by Nick -- jealous of the couple's relationship -- to murder Kathy and Barry. The pair next came to the aid of mailman Frank Carver, protecting his mail boat from a robbery by a band of warfside thieves, then helped Joe Mallone prevent his daughter from marrying con-man Spade Brown. Shortly thereafter, Namora aided Namor in rescuing inventor Nick Iona from oil thieves that were exploiting his new oil boring device. Going solo again, Namora travelled to Turkey where she investigated acts of terrorism that was murdering members of the government in an attempt to overthrow the current Turkish government. She exposed the leader to be none other than the Prime Minister of Turkey himself, the Prime Minister killed himself rather than face justice. She next travelled to Egypt to stop Tut-Ak-Mun from using the ring of his ancestor Tut-Ak-Aken to raise an army of the undead to retake the country. Using seduction, she managed to trick him into an alliance and gained his trust long enough to steal his ring and destroy his army of undead mummies, Tut-Ak-Mun committed suicide as well. Returning to the United States, Namora and Betty Bean convinced Namor to dress in a tuxedo for a publishers testimonial dinner Namora and her cousin were then asked by Betty Dean to investigate thefts at the mansion of Hiram King, uncovering that his step-daughter was making the thefts in order to pay her gambling debts to Snake Wilson. Although the pair captured Wilson, they failed to prevent him from killing King's step-daughter. On a brighter note, Namora, Namor and Betty Dean got involved in charity work for New York's Saint John Orphanage. The two women managed to convince Namor to take the children to the Statue of Liberty. Later, in a more bizarre encounter, Namora was sought out by physics professor Elistis Diggenwell who demanded to talk to her cousin. Namora brought the Diggenwell to the Sub-Mariner. However, when Diggenwell tried to explain his theory that the Sub-Mariner could not swim because it defies the laws of science, Namor tossed him into a nearby river. Once again on her own, Namora investigated a series of thefts at sea where the crew aboard ships were immobilized, apparently by a mist, and robbed by thieves in a submarine. Namora exposed the thieves as using an ultra-sonic blimp to cause the immobilization and turned the crooks over to the Coast Guard. She an Namor later helped stop an invasion of the United States by the so-call Lost Vikings, with the Vikings choosing death over capture. Namora next helped clear the name of lighthouse keeper Ezra Hanson, who was accused of being the Hood, revealing the true criminal to be expert swimming Jim Torrence. As the year came to a close, Namora assisted Namor in capturing criminal Pepo La Rue for murdering Colonel Carter in Louisianna. Later, Namora became listless and desired to experience life on the surface. Namor agreed to take her out for dinner and the pair were mistaken for a wealthy couple and tricked into boarding than illegal gambling ship where they were captured and held for ransom. Breaking out of their cell, Namora and Namor captured the crooks and rescued the other prisoners. Afterword, Namora and the Sub-Mariner assisted Betty Dean in creating a mermaid hoax so that marine biologist John Harris would finally notice her and take her out on a date. 1949 saw Namor and Namora's partnership slowly drifting apart. The pair tracked down the criminal known as Squire Bones to the Mare Nostrum where they were captured and left to die in the desert. The pair saved themselves by uncovering an ancient aqueduct and using it to track down and capture Bones. When Betty Dean went missing while on an expedition along the Orinoco River in Venezuela, Namora joined Namor in searching for her. The pair rescued the expedition from a the cannibalistic Carib tribe. The Earth was next threatened by the criminal known as Iron Brain who built a device that threatened to hurtle the Earth into the Sun. Namora joined the Sub-Mariner in tracking down Iron Brain's hidden lair. While Namora battled the Iron Brain's biologically engineered creature called the Aquasaurus Rex, Namor smashed the villain and destroyed his weapon. Namora later helped Namor liberate slaves forced to mine for oysters by the Porker Gang. After, Namora accompanied Betty Dean on a cruise for vacation. They stumbled upon a plot by Mike Roden to rob the ship of it's valuables and are captured. However, the pair are soon rescued by the Sub-Mariner. Namora then assisted Namor in rounding up Roden and his gang. As the year came to a close, Namor decided to return to Atlantis to focus on his people once more. Namora decided to part company with him and went to live up north instead. 1950s By 1954, Namora returned to the surface world assisting the American government in rooting out communist spies. To this end she investigated communist ties at a offshore aquicade, taking up a job to work on it. Incidentally, she was reunited with her cousin who also took up a job at the aquacade. The pair uncovered a communist plot to recover gold from an old 16th century pirate ship. They foiled the plot with the aid of the ghost of Cap'n Derelict and his army of ghost pirates. Later, Namor and Namora were then called to Florida to help locate two missing divers who were attempting to beat the diving record. Expecting to find dead bodies on the oceans floor, Namor and Namora were shocked to find normal humans able to survive underwater without oxygen. However when the pair attempted to force the two men to surface they suddenly died, leaving both to wonder if they really experienced what they witnessed. Next the Sub-Mariner and Namora went looking for pearls to make into a necklace as a surprise for Betty. Jealous of Namora, Betty tried to follow necessitating the two Atlanteans to rescue her from a pod of octopi. Investigating a series of strange Killer Whale attacks on ships, Namor and Namora investigate and discover that the pod leader is really a massive communist sub disguised as a Killer Whale and destroy it ending the rampaging whales. Around this time Byrrah began attempting to usurp Namor's authority in Atlantis, convincing Emperor Thakorr to resume hostilities against the surface world. Byrrah convinced Namora to join his army and during the opening attack on South America, Namora was captured. Not wishing a war between his people and the surface world, believing it was one his people couldn't win, Namor surrendered and convinced the authorities to let him thwart the invasion. Namora was freed shortly thereafter and Namor was briefly exiled from Atlantis. When the world's surface water was stolen by the Lunarians of the so-called Second Moon, the world's governments blamed Namor. When Betty Dean informed Namor of this, he was furious and willing to let the surface world suffer from dehydration. Exposing water to be pulled to the Second Moon, Namor convinced the Lunarians to keep the world's water supply. Meanwhile, Atlantis also had its water removed and Namora was sent to the surface to find Namor to save his home. Learning that Namor had left Earth, Namora returned to Atlantis and informed Princess Fen, who telepathically contacted Namor who realized the errors of his plan and had the water returned to Earth, saving Atlantis. When communist powers allied with the alien race known as the Unseen, they launched an attack on the midwest causing massive fires. Namor and Namora led an Atlantean force to combat the flames. The communist agent sent to oversee the attack then convinced the authorities that Namor was responsible and he was arrested. However Namora broke him free and and they thwarted the rest of the invasion and revealed the real attackers to the authorities. In early 1955, Namora was sent to the surface to recover the Sub-Mariner and bring him back to Atlantis where Emperor Thakorr had perfected a device to restore Namor's waning powers. Later when a human Uranium expedition brought ice blasting close to Atlantis, Namora joined the Atlantean army in defending their nation. However, Namor eventually called off the attack when he learned the explorers intent. Later when the explorers warned the Atlanteans of an coming undersea earthquake, Namora helped evacuate Atlantis. Namora next assisted Namor in exposing Byrrah's alliance with communist efforts trying to stage a coup in Central America by helping them smuggle weapons in specially treated blocks of ice. Namor dismantled the coup and to punish Byrrah, frozen him in a block of ice, but Namora's compassionate plea convinced Namor to set Byrrah free. Namora next assisted Namor in stopping a Communist invasion of the Lesser Antillies islands. When the Atlanteans withdrew from the surface world following racial tensions, Namora joined her people. By this time she had married with another Atlantean named Talan. Namora continued to adventure with her cousin the Sub-Mariner, however one day she confided in him her fears that she might die and that she had a hidden diary chronicling her life, telling Namor to locate it and read it to the people of Atlantis following her demise. Shortly thereafter, the people of Atlantis were displaced by an attack by Destiny which ended in Atlantis being decimated and Namor going missing. Namora spent time trying to locate her missing cousin. She resurfaced in 1958 when she joined Ulysses Bloodstone's Monster Hunters. One of her missions with the Monster Hunters brought them to Long Island to investigate the possibility of a monster becoming active at a government research facility. There they briefly clashed with the Black Fox, Yankee Clipper and Liberty Girl along with Secret Service agent Jacob Scott. However the two groups worked together to stop the Skrull spy Zuhn, and costumed criminals Blackjack and Scythe from stealing a Skrull saucer that was in the custody of the US Government. Namora apparently severed ties with the Monster Hunters not long after this. Later that year she was approached by FBI agent Jimmy Woo, who was seeking out super-humans to join his G-Men unit. Namora initially turned down his offer, but assisted Woo in recovering M-11 the Living Robot from the ocean floor. It appears that Namora and husband Talan must have been estranged in 1959, as she was seen dating the big game hunter Sergei Kravinoff. The pair were approached by Nick Fury while they were enjoying some time together on a private beach on the Emerald Coast in Florida. Fury recruited both of them into his black ops team called the Avengers. Here she was briefly reunited with her former monster hunting teammate, Ulysses Bloodstone, who was also recruited into Fury's black ops team. and they set off for Helsingborg, Sweden, for their first mission. The Red Skull (1950s impostor) (Earth-616) was reassembling the Nazis into a Fourth Reich and carrying out some sort of secret experiments in a castle headquarters in the Scandinavian city. Namora was instrumental in the success of this mission, capturing the fleeing Red Skull by pulling him out of his submarine as he tried to escape into the depths of the North Atlantic Ocean. Nick Fury then took the Skull's briefcase and told the rest of the team that he would meet up with them later before disappearing for over a month. When he reappeared, Fury invited the Avengers to the Stork Club in New York City to celebrate a job well done. After dinner, the members each went their separate ways with Namora and Kraven heading to their houseboat which was docked at the 96th Street Boat Basin where they proceeded to continue an argument that had began earlier in the night. Before they could make up, the pair's boat came under attack from a submarine with a large skull blazon painted on it. Kraven was able to destroy the sub and the pair were able to safely escape. When Nick Fury realized that many of the other Avengers had come under similar attacks, he reunited the team to combat this new threat with the help of the enigmatic Powell McTeague. This new threat turned out to be the organization ICON which was led by Geoffrey Sydenham, who was trying to start a third world war against Russia. As one of the team's more powerful members, Namora again played an important part in the Avengers assault on ICON's forces in the South China Sea, Madripoor, Wakanda and Washington D.C. Once Sydenham and his mad scheme were stopped, each of the team members again went their separate ways, with Namora apparently joining Kraven in Key West to visit his father. 1960s By the spring of 1961, Namora had no luck finding her cousin. This coincided with pressure from Talan and Atlantean society that they have children. Unable to deal with the burden of pregnancy, Namora left her husband and eventually stumbled upon the secret lair of Vyrra, an Atlantean scientist who was exiled decades earlier for his cloning experiments. Vyrra convinced Namora to allow him to create a clone of her which she would then carry to term safely. The clone was implanted within Namora and 9 months later Namorita was born. The pair eventually grew tired by Byrrah's rule of the remnants of Atlantis and relocated to Maritanis where Talan was later killed during atomic tests carried out in the oceans by the surface world. Namora took her daughter Namorita to nearby Lemuria. There Namora fell in love with Merro the ruler of Lemura. This put her at odds over the years of Llyra who sought to win Merro's heart and win the throne of Lemuria herself. The two clashed bitterly for years, until one day Llyra managed to poison Namora, seemingly killing her, thus eliminating Llyra's obstacles to gain the Lemurian throne. Namora was placed in sealed coffin made of ice where she lay, presumed dead, for decades. Resurrection Namora's body was left in the ruins of Atlantis for many years. During this time Namor had been recovered and restored Atlantis. He discovered the fate of his cousin after being lured to the Antarctic where the ruins of old Atlantis were located. There he found the body of Namora still sealed in the coffin of ice. Thinking Namora to be dead, the Sub-Mariner rescued his daughter Namorita from the clutches of Byrrah and Llyra. When Jimmy Woo, now a member of the Atlas Foundation began forming his Agents of Atlas team consisting of old G-Men members and associates, M-11 calculated that Namora was still alive, due to her unique Human/Atlantean genetics and had been in a state of suspended animation over the decades. The team then sought out her coffin but were shocked to find the decomposed remains of Namora in the coffin. However the Uranian known as Marvel Boy uncovered that the "decay" was really a hologram and disabled it showing that Namora was alive and well. While fighting off the crab creatures that guarded Namora's tomb, M-11 released Namora who then saved the lives of her rescuers. Namora then agreed to join the Agents of Atlas. World War Hulk During World War Hulk, Angry over the death and subsequent vilification of her daughter at the onset of the superhero Civil War over government registration, Namora joins Amadeus Cho, Hercules, and Angel to aid the Hulk. During the crisis, Hercules ends up holding the entire locality of Manhattan on his shoulders. Amazon-Atlantean War In the course of her membership in Cho's group, she shares a genuinely romantic kiss with Hercules. Some time later, following the Secret Invasion, Hercules and Amadeus Cho vacation near an Atlantean city, and she and Hercules have a romantic fling. This is interrupted by an Amazon attack. Namora aids Hercules in repelling the Amazons and rescuing Cho from their amorous and ultimately fatal attentions. Dark Reign The Agents of Atlas decide to oppose Osborn's agenda by taking on the role of "supervillains", in order to form close ties to Osborn. After some time, the group becomes aware of Norman's Cabal to find out that a member of the group is none other than Namora's cousin, Namor. Upon finding this out, the Agents confront Namor for his involvement in the group. Initially at odds with each other for their recent decisions, Namora and Namor end up kissing and beginning a relationship. Namora contemplates staying with Namor until it is revealed that it was Atlantean elders that plotted for them to start a relationship and mate a long time ago as human/Atlantean hybrids are so powerful. Namor and Namora decide to part ways as they were unsure how much of their feelings for each other were genuine and how much was due to the secret plotting of the elders. | Powers = *'Human/Atlantean Physiology': Namora's powers came from being a hybrid of Atlantean homo mermanus and mutant homo superior physiologies. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Namora's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology meant she could survive indefinitely underwater or on land, though she would still need occasional contact with water to survive. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora was superhumanly strong. While Namora was immersed in water she was capable of lifting at least 75 tons (although prolonged surface activity could reduce her strength significantly). *'Superhuman Speed:' Namora could run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. Her speed was greatest, however, while swimming. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Namora's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most other Atlanteans for that matter. Namora's stamina, much like her strength, steadily declined the longer she was out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where she only had slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Namora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Namora's reflexes were similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Namora's body were much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She could withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it was still possible to injure her. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Namora's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans. Namora's accelerated healing was at its peak while she was immersed in water and diminished the longer she was out of contact with water or if she was completely dry. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans aged much slower and lived much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Namora could breathe indefinitely underwater due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namora could also breathe on land indefinitely as well without the aid of breathing devices (whereas most Atlanteans could only survive being out of the water for a matter of minutes). *'Flight:' Namora also possessed vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles, by which she seemed to fly. As these tiny wings were insufficient to keep her aloft it was theorized that her flight capacity was a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assisted in the process of "steering" her flight. *'Mental Detection': Namora could sense when her cousin, Namor, was in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. *'Acute Hearing': Namorita has really sensitive hearing. Namora possesses superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, and reflexes; she can lift up to 100 tons underwater, although prolonged surface activity can reduce her strength. She can survive underwater indefinitely and has special vision adapted to undersea depths. Namora ages extremely slowly, even by Atlantean standards; nearly a half-century old, she appears to be in her twenties. Namora's vitality diminishes when out of water; renewed contact with water immediately restores her to peak strength. | Abilities = Namora is trained in Atlantean combat methods and fluent in English, Atlantean, and Lemurian. | Strength = Class 75+; Namora possesses superhuman strength, enabling her to lift at least 75 tons when well hydrated. | Weaknesses = Like all Atlanteans, toxic waste causes her problems | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Namora and Namor are not genetic cousins due to her father being adopted into the Atlantean Royal Family instead of being Princess Fen's biological brother. | Links = }} Category:Killed by Llyra Category:Atlantean Royal Family Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Gills Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Atlantean/Human Hybrids Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Winged Characters